Clouds Perish Giving Birth To A Forgiving Wind
by RebelToTheGlory
Summary: So many things... Emotions that we forget... And memories that we keep... Time is wether limited or unlimited... In the end, the decision is yours.
1. Chapter 1

"Nee soul, did you study?" "Haa? Why should I study for a test?" "Because it's important Soul." "Meh, I don't see the importance."

Daily routine, daily conversations, it never changes. It never bothered them and they don't plan to modify it either. Welcome to the wonders of Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Haha… Not that they have anything special to say or to show, except that soul plays magnificently the piano, although his style is quite unique from other pianist. You guess that it is what makes it special "Ah, Soul. Do you have any hidden talents? Like uh… I know, Dancing!" "You're asking for the impossible Maka! Dancing, are you serious?" "Well, we never know! Hehe!" Dancing, it did interest him from time to time, but it never completely invaded his heart, he just didn't show… How do you say this… Passion for it. "Um… Dancing is interesting in some way but meh." Maka sounds desperate "Soul, please don't leave me hanging. Come on! Tell me! OH! Now that I think about it, you play the piano right?" "Ah, sort of." Sort of, Maka never believed those two words. It's true that his songs were weird, but she thought that it represented their own beauty. Everyone have their own style, right? Maka shakes her head and points Soul "Soul! Your playing is none I have heard before! It's a ' _jamais-vu'_!" SCHREEECK! A lound sound was heard. It wasn't a normal crash. It was demon. "Maka. Lets go." "Right."

They run outside and both of them prepare themselves for battle. Soul lowers a bit his back and spread his legs a bit. Maka stretches her arm in order to receive Soul. The enemy appears before them. Time stops now. Soul has turned into a weapon. "You who dares traverse onto these wonders and possesses a curse within death, prepare yourself for all eternity for your grave in hands of darkness! Perish!" Maka swings Soul all around above her head and finally takes grasp in front of her. The enemy ignores her presence and runs immediately for her soul. She dodges, jumps onto a wall and strikes into his back. Finally coming in ground, she runs and shouts "Soul! Now!" To the end, they chopped his head of leaving its soul behind who soon perished away. "Ha… Nee, Soul? You ok?" "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Maka looks into the ground and closes her eyes "You didn't speak during the fight. It was weird, you know?" She looks back at Soul with a smile "I thought you might have lost interest in the fighting for a moment!" Soul stares at her for a moment. There was nothing wrong. Everything was going very well actually. However, it's just… Meh, he can't even explain it to himself "Naa, I was just surprised on how you were going all cool there." She blushes as an answer "O-oh uh.. thanks."

They walked back home, quietly. Remember, it was their daily routine, but not their daily silence. Maka was used at Soul complaining about his coolness , about things that annoys him and… Just him. "Oh Soul! I heard that there will be a new program at our Shibusen!" She wanted to start a conversation badly. She doesn't tolerate silence between them. "Eh really?" "Yeah!" She walks backwards in front of him "They are going to train us with ordinary weapons like uh… Swords? Something like that but it's really cool!" "But isn't it their goal to actually train us to match our wavelength and to be able to coordinate our movements, to be able to fight together as a team? Meister and weapon?" Maka remained silent on how it actually came out of his mouth. His mouth. Those words. He never says 'coordination'. Gah, it's scaring her. "Well, it is but we have to be able to fight on our own too. We can't always depend on our weapon or on our meister." "Haaaa… Ok, Maka, I'm not cool with fighting on my own. Actually, I'm worse than a flee who can actually dodge our big smackers, buah."Maka starts laughing hard at Soul's statement (Well, you have to admit it, it was a bit funny :P) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SOUL! OH MY GOD AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maka's laugh became contagious, Soul followed her "but it's true!" She gives him a pat on the back "Soul, I never saw you fight on your own!" "That's exactly what I'm saying baka." "Hehe!"

Those moments were precious, and still are. Every word, every smile, they cherished it. They wouldn't want anything more, anything less. Everything was beautiful. Beautiful… "Nee, Soul." "Hm?" "I know that it sounds a bit deep… But what is your biggest fear in life?" Hey, the sky is beautiful, just like the stars and clouds… His fear… Yes, that was it… "No food." Maka laughs off again. Soul can be a comedian sometimes when he wants to "Hahahaha! No but Soul, seriously, answer my question. "Hm… My biggest fear…" "Yeah like… um… I don't know, death?" "Naaa or else I wouldn't be your weapon. Remember, I would die for you and for the ones I cherish the most… So that wouldn't work." He was right… At first impression, you think he's a low-life, a person with no heart, or just a person who doesn't care about anything but with all honesty, he has a heart of gold. Actually, too much heart… Unconditional love. "Soul… Are you hiding your fear?" "No not really. I'm just not ready to say it."

"SSSSOOOUUUULLLLLL!" Argh, and the so called famous 'God' is here "I GOT A ZERO ON THIS EXAM! ONLY A GOD CAN DO THIS!" " Oh lord black star! How can you even be proud about it!" "AS IF YOU GOT BETTER!" "93 baka." Clashed Maka. She turns towards Soul "Ah Soul, how much-" "98"

E

No one talked about that moment.

' _Mama! Look at those trees! Look at the sky, the cloud, the wind, the flowers and river! Mother, it's heaven!..'_


	2. Chapter II

"SOUL! PUT THE VOLUME DOWN! I CAN'T READ LIKE THIS!" for God's sake. She couldn't understand how he can always listen to his music basically 24/7. It was

unbelievable! If it was a relaxing music where she could peacefully read, she wouldn't complain but heavy metal all the time?! He was abusing! "Ok that's it." She

closes her book "I'm going to tell him how _pissed off_ I am!" she stands up and walks furiously towards him room "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" she

knocks three times at Soul's door "Soul! Open up!" no answer. "SOUL! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT AT TH-" "What is it?" "Huh?" somewhat confused at his sudden

presence, she remembers why she came here. She shakes her head "What do you mean 'what is it'?! I'm trying to read here while _you_ are listening to some loud

music! And you've been listening to that _same music_ all this week! Don't you get tired of it Soul?!" he stays silent just staring at her for a moment. What a shame she

doesn't appreciate heavy metal as much as he does but jazz still stays his top 3 favorite type of music. How will she react if he says no? "No." As he thought. "Jesus

Christ Soul!" She throws her hands in the air frustrated at his answer. Man, he just liked it when he pushed Maka's buttons but she just needed to get some sense of

humor sometimes which was asking for the impossible "Come on Maka, I was just kidding. I'll put the volume down." "Thank you! Sheesh!" "Oh and Maka" "Mm?"

"Don't forget to wake me up tomorrow at 5 alright?" "Yeah I know." "Thanks tiny tits" "welc- WAIT, WHAT DID YOU S-" he slammed the door in Maka's face leaving

her just standing there like an idiot. He could really piss her off. Like, literally. "What a dummy…" she looks down at her watch and realizes that it's too late to be even

reading or doing anything alike. She thinks that it might be a good idea to go to sleep since she enjoys sleeping so much. Haa… that feeling of rest, she just can't

resist it! She takes off her pony tales and goes to her room. She walks to her window and stares at the lighted sky… She admires its beauty but when she looks down,

she realizes that there's no ground but an old grave almost down in crimson ashes "Huh? Since when?..."

* * *

"Headphones are waaaayyyy better and cooler!" _"_ Soul!" He takes off his headphones and glances around the room. He gets up, walks to door and opens it "Maka?"

he was receiving no reply " **Maka?"** he saysa little louder. Meh, headphone troubles. Anyway. His eyes accidentally sees the hour which he never wanted to know and

realize that it's too late even though he didn't give a damn about it but he has to wake up early tomorrow so… he has no choice "haa… what a bummer." He takes off

his headphones and places them on his desks. He opens a drawer and sighs sadly at the sight before him. He takes the tape and inserts it into his cassette. Once

again, he puts his headphones and listens with such melancholy at the melody invading his heart. _Damn it… I'm supposed to be over this!_ Hearing it for a long time

now, he, slowly and gently, drifted into a deep sleep where he could finally escape and breathe.

* * *

~5:10am…~

She knocks at the door softly so she could not wake him up suddenly. She read that disturbing one's sleep can cause damage to the brain. No reaction at all, she

opens the door delicately to find him, asleep in a sitting position onto his bed. She can't see well in this case so she finds the light switch with her left hand. Touching

the wall for a long time, she can't find it any longer, sadly. She waits for her eyes- Wait! She could use her power to find of seeing other's soul because when she uses

it, it lights a bit its surroundings. "Come on Maka…" she whispers. Finally her eyes focused, his soul shows up within him but to her surprise, it was hidden deep, oso…

weak, like fading away! How could I have not noticed? Maybe there's a lot to know him after all…" She, closer and closer, starts feeling tears streaming down her face

without any reasons behind it. She feels the room so cold and haunted… "Wait!" she remembered last night incident.

* * *

 _The grave in ashes… is it connected to Soul's room? But if it's connected, there has to be a reason either of its because of a past traumatic childhood, a warning to_

 _your future or/and because your memories won't let you go. But… if it's related to him then… then…_ "No…" she accidentally steps on something that she heard a 'click

on it' and it was finally the light switch. Letting out a gasp, she calms herself down putting her hands on her chest "thank god it was a light switch…" she extends her

right arm to wake Soul shaking him a little bit his left shoulder _Haha… why am I crying? Why do I suddenly want to cry so much? And why do I feel abandoned and_

 _lost?_ "She hears Soul let out a small groan as she quickly erases her tears with her hands "S-soul, it's five." "K… Cool. Thanks." "Do you need help in anything? But

wait, what are you going to do?" "Black star wanted to train with me or something like that." "uh-huh, well, be careful, it's 5am. Very dangerous around that hour

here in Death City… When are you coming back?" "Dunno… 8 or 9." The scythe hops of the bed and grabs his mp3 player with him "Why do you need your mp3

player?" "Blackstar said he wanted a background music just to 'shake him up'. Weird stuff, ya know." Maka stays silent for a moment. Why at 5? And why a

background music? Where… How come that Blackstar wanted to train with him? This is odd of him… Blackstar sees Soul as someone weak or depended on a meister

so… Why would he train with him? The more she asks, the more weirder the situation is getting… _the grave!_ "The grave!" Eyes widen with shock, she claps her hand

onto her mouth, not believeing that she just said that out loud. _Damn it! Way the go Maka!_ Soul eyes Maka weirdly for a brief moment. Damn, Maka could be really

weird sometimes. "You need to go to sleep" he said grabbing his jacket "You say crazy things when you're tired." She nods and accompanies him to the front door l

ooking down her feet. _Why do I wanna cry so much? Why do I want him to stay? Why does my heart hurt so much?_ "Yo Maka, make sure you go to sleep, alright?"

She lifts her head and gives away a weak smile, to hide away, probably to make him leave just so that she can run to her room and cry, let out the tears she has

inside "Be safe or I'll Maka-Chop you!" "Haha, peace." She waves 'Good-bye' and closes the door behind her. Sighs, and thinks about what happened to her suddenly

 _Am I on my period? No, I would've felt my belly hurt… Why am I even thinking about this? Maybe I really need to go to sleep…_

* * *

Footsteps down the streets of Death City are echoed of its emptiness, the moon the only source of light left for Soul to see through the dark, he was calm enough or more… Numb enough to keep his fear away from

dangers. Haha… He was such a liar to Maka… He felt awfull, really awful for lying to her like that, he wasn't even close to the truth, which made him now regret it all. Well, that was who he was, always worried if what

he said hurt someone, if something he did hurt someone, he thinks three, four times before talking, opening his mouth, stating a comment. Actually… He would be denying himself if he said that he wasn't a bit scared

wandering alone in this darkness, finding no light, complete loneliness. He chose this, he chose to confront his feelings like this but why did he had to choose something so… drowning? He can't even feel himself

breathing. He walked further and further, until he saw a park. The park wasn't too bad, he thought to himself as he coughed. There was a simple bench, quite a bit old fashioned but… it seemed to be that way on

purpose. Few trees were given presence, offering a slight emotion of abandon but it was indeed… Beautiful. The sky had a reddish dye, few clouds went by and the stars, some were appearing and disappearing. Perfect.

He thought. He couldn't help but let out a sigh, scratching his head out of disbelief "Geez… Why do I have to be so gloomy?" Little joke to himself, even if it wasn't that funny. He finally sat down, looking up ahead,

thinking that it would be great… Just great, if I wasn't a fearful person. With that, he drifted off to sleep, into a deep wonderful sleep…

"Oi… isn't that…?" "Woah! Soul!" "Hehe, should I take a pic? He looks kind of cute!"

 _Mother... I tried my best… I really did… But neh, isn't that sunset beautiful..?_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess who was it or who were at the end... Leave your opinions in the reviews! Oh, and please tell me if there are some things that I need to improve (don't worry, it's not past 8 at the end of this chapter :D)! I would appreciate it a lot! Arigatou! :)

ps: Sorry if there's some spelling problems or editing problems, if there are, please, point them out!


End file.
